Mariemaia's Journey
by Greywolf41
Summary: slightly altered endless waltz story line. Whilst transporting her captive Relena, Mariemaia, her two elite aces, her four gundams and a number of loyal followers are cast out of there own universe and into another, how while survive this war between naturals and coordinators, and while they're arrival affect the outcome of the war.


_**Gundam wing/Seed: Mariemaia Journey**_

**A/N: finally college is over meaning i can maybe do more story writing now, anyway i was reading on several of the gundam wing and seed crossovers, when i thought to myself. now these are well written but i find that they don't capture what a gundam pilot is properly. a gundam pilot can single handed annihilate an entire army group with ease, and that those who place the gundam pilots or even just one in the seed universe seem to forget that these are battle hardened veterans with the most advance mobiles suits in their universe and so are far more advance than those of the seed universe and yet they don't own every one around them. i can see why for keeping to the plot of the seed story but i mean come on... this is the wing zero we're talking about, it could easily hammer anyone of ZAFT gundam pilots easily, they aren't use to fighting against other mobile suits because this is the first time they've went up against one, they aren't as use to fighting in these suits as they were with their ginns. and that they are aren't even able to beat one civilian in a suit how is it they can match in battle against **5 **people ****who single handled destroyed the UESA and elite OZ soldiers along with white fang and it's mobile dolls. this story is also here as i felt there needed to be more mariemaia stories out there and there isn't even one cross over with her in it (note that there are none that i have find but i may have missed one so forgive me i'm wrong there.) this will be focused around her and Relena anyways hope you like it.**

* * *

_**Colony L3 X-18999 After Colony-196**_

Relena Darlian was lying sprawled on her king-sized bed, staring despairingly up at the high ceiling of her room and prison cell. She was a beautiful girl of sixteen years; with long, light brown hair, greenish blue eyes and sad expression on her pale face. This was due to the fact that She was currently being detained against her will after being drugged during her 'supposed' peace conference meeting with colony representatives, when she woke up she discovered that she was under house arrest, held by none other than the seven year old girl; Mariemaia Khushrenada the illegitimate daughter of Treize Khushrenada, whose intent is to use her as a tool to attain to aid her in her attempt at taking control of the world. '_When will these people learn that violence will never bring true peace?'_ She thought despairing. She didn't doubt that the girl, despite her evident intellect, was a unwitting puppet of someone else higher up, someone using the girl's father's name to control her and gather support from the numerous followers of Treize, who even these days stick to his principles and beliefs. But who this mastermind was she didn't yet know. She was brought out of her chain of thought by the sound knocking on the large oak doors. Someone was coming in, straighten herself up, she tried to put a brave face on, she didn't want to give her captors the satisfaction of seeing her this way, no matter how truly bad the situation was for her.

"I hope you're awake Miss Relena, I'm coming in. I suggest you get dressed appropriately for travel we are going on a little journey to a facility of mine and it will take some time to get there." She bristled when she heard the arrogantly sweet child's voice of Mariemaia who, after a moment's pause, opened the large oak doors and waltzed right in completely at ease with the world. The young girl had lavender eyes and red hair hidden under her navy blue beret which had an emblem of eagle with its wing spread out wide with the letter M below it while a purple feather sticking out of the top below it; she was dressed smartly in a white uniform with burgundy trousers tucked into her black leather boots. She was flanked by a pair of teenagers; twins, both were about roughly sixteen years old or so, both with the same sparkling grey eyes and both had the same sliver-white colored hair, the left one was a girl with her long hair tied back, while the right was a male with short hair and calm demeanor. Both were dressed in civilian clothing, wearing black leather jackets, but had same boots that Mariemaia's soldier had, suggesting that they were wearing their uniforms underneath it all. '_Her bodyguards I suppose?' _the clothes she was giving to wear turned out to be an all-white version of Mariemaia's own uniform complete with white beret, which Relena chose not to wear as she was leading out of the room and through to the rest of the colony.

They traveled out of the grand hotel where she was being kept into a black tinted limousine parked outside of the building's main entrance. Once inside Mariemaia faced her, smiling smugly and began talking about how she was destined to rule world and the colonies as the daughter of Treize Khushrenada and how peace could only be attained when the strong ruled over all. '_Doesn't she realise that's not peace but oppression.'_ She thought they reached the space port where a large space transport shuttle rested; Relena looked up at the name embossed on the side of giant space vessel _**Leia's Song. **_'_That's her mother's name… yes I remember that she mentioned it early'_. They entered via the cargo bay, where four large transport carriers and several heavy duty cargo trucks were parked in a line. '_Mobile suits, and judging by their length Gundams most likely.'_ This wasn't good. If this faction had gundams and the pilots skilled enough to use them then it could be a repeat of the eve war all over again. They stopped as Relena realised that Mariemaia was smirking at her.

"A few things we were able to retrieve from the previous conflicts, the fruit of the upgraded designs of the Mercurius and Vayeate piloted by my bodyguards; Tristan and Isabella Grey." She pointed to the twins. "I bet you didn't know they were in the running for piloting one of those gundams from the first operation meteor. In addition to that we have the redesigned and improved sister gundam of the Epyon piloted by the leader of the white Fang during the eve war, that one is… my personal unit it's called the MMS 03-Gundam Aquarius Hydra, and something of my father's which I have had fixed and upgraded the MMS 02-Tallgeese III Supreme… though I doubt It will ever see combat again, as I not likely going to find someone worthy of piloting. You see I was original going to pilot it myself, it was designed to utilise a variety of weapon and equipment combinations, but I decided to go with the other one to set myself apart and carve my own chapter in mobile suit history. Even still I'm keeping this unit as my back up, that' why we're bringing its armoury packs with us." She said pointed to the one second last. Relena glanced at it.

"So you know how to fight in a mobile suit?" she asked wondering if this girl has had any sorts of a normal childhood, she looked a bit unsure now, but only for a second before the confident reasserted its self. '_so she does have some insecurities then, these may be useful later on.'_

"I've piloted it a few times and know how to operate it, but it's got a special system that aids me in system controls, and keeps the suits performance within my control." She replied looking at it with pride. '_I wonder how it does that, it sounds like that ZERO system Heero's one had, but probably a more advance form of it, then again I could be wrong, still piloting it is different from fighting in it.'_

"Why tell me all this then?" Relena asked, looking at the little girl. She smiled widely as she replied, "Because there is nothing you can do about it to stop us." '_so this is a power display a bit cliché, but then I am dealing with seven year old girl playing dress up after all. '_

We eventually made our way up towards the upper deck, where the passenger accommodation section of the shuttle was located, As we traveled up the metal stairs, passing by the stationary mobile suits along the way. She saw what they looked like better from this view point, there was the familiar form of the tallgeese, with same colour scheme as the previous two ones. There was one which was a deep purple and black colour with two long cannons in reach of each arm, the one next to it was light aquamarine blue with a shield and several circle discs on long bars stretching from its back. The final one was a bright aquamarine and sea blue colour, with silver gray legs and feet and several sections painted gold and bronze. (AN=like the original colour scheme with slight modifications) It had a massive turtle-like shell upon it's back with eight, meter long and wide spikes protruding from the shell and a short shield on the left arm, there was a weapon lay next to the suit and Relena felt her heart turn to ice with dread at the sight of the buster rife laying there. It was then that she noticed the large amount of crew members present here '_just how many people were on this vessel?'_ She thought watching them go about their business like an army of ants, she could see out of the window ports; the endless void of space devoid of life, light and warm; it was only cold, isolating and foreboding. '_Hell of a time to be philosophical Relena.' _She thought. Here were several pressure suits hanging on a rack; one was handed to her by the male twin, without looking at her in the eyes. She looked at it before glancing at Mariemaia, who gave her a small smile. "Standard procedure, in case of rapid cabin decompression into a vacuum, we wouldn't want to lose the vice- foreign minister for the ESUN now would we?" She said. Taking her own suit and putting it on, Relena followed her lead and placed her own suit on too. She then gestured for her to take a window seat by a number of suited soldiers of Mariemaia's army who also had their space suits armoured for combat, which she begrudgingly obliged. Once she had taken her seat Mariemaia had chosen the one opposite, her bodyguards had taken the ones next to both her and Relena.

"Where are you taking me?" Relena asked, angry lining her voice, this only caused Mariemaia to grin. As if she had the childish enjoyment of frustrating her. She took a remote and pressed a button, a blank monitor on the wall came to life, and it showed the outline of a resource satellite.

"My base of operations, the former resource satellite, turned mobile suit factory MO-III. There as we speak my grandfather Dekim Barton is assembling my army of loyal soldiers for the great invasion of earth, without you and with no standing army or gundams left to oppose me, my forces will easily take control of the planet, then I'll take my place as the ruler of earth as is my right as the daughter of Treize Khushrenada" she said, triumphantly,'_ she really is a child if she thinks it will just be that easy... Her grandfather, the head of the Barton foundation… so that's who holding the strings, I would if he even cares about her at all?'_ she hoped that something would stop her from this foolish course of action…It turned out that something did, just only in a way Relena didn't think of, one that no one would have thought of. Just then the intercom sounded, and it wasn't to bring good news.

"_**Unknown energy source detected above us taking evasive actions hold on this could get bumpy… hold on it's expanding rapidly, the speed its travelling at… we can't outpace it… this can't be the readings are off the charts… oh my god, BRACE FOR IMPACT!"**_at the final word everyone grabbed the nearest thing and held on for dear life, then the shuttle rocked to and throw violently as a bright light was visible out of the windows of the ship. The last thought going through Relena Darlian's mind before her certain death was '_Heero…'_

* * *

_**Area of space outside of ORB colony Heliopolis 20 January 71C.E**_

Mariemaia slowly opened her eyes, her head throbbing from a headache that was placing a large amount of pressure on her right eye. She realised that she was on the floor, something restricting her movements and preventing her from getting up. The next thing she saw was the helmeted face of Tristan, her bodyguard and one of her two ace mobile suit pilots, an inch from her own. She suddenly realised she was in the tight embrace of both Tristan and Isabella, who clearly had formed a ball with her in the middle when the energy wave hit them, no doubt to prevent her from injuring herself if she hit a wall or a bulkhead. It seemed that everyone else appeared to be also waking up at the same time as her, groans could be heard all across the passenger area, as soldiers and mechanics got up groggily looking around for any damage to the ship, swearing under their breaths giving her quick glances as they did, as to reassure themselves that she was unharmed.

"Are you ok my lady?" the question brought her out of her thoughts and back into the now. She looked at the person who spoke; it was Tristan his grey eyes transfixed on her own, concern visible in them. She nodded and looked around for Relena Darlian, '_if anything happened to her, then it will severely complicate our plans.' _But thankfully she was being helped up by a soldier, who asked her if she was injured to which she replied she wasn't. Mariemaia turned her attention to one soldier, putting on what she thought was an authoritarian look before asking.

"What just happened are we under attack?" they soldier had a look of uncertainty when he replied, sweat gleaming on his brow, his face pale, clearly unnerved by what was going on. '_And I am too, what was that light, and why did the shuttle shake like that?'_

"I have no idea, we're running checks on the equipment for any damage done by the energy wave but right now we need to make port my lady." She thought about it, he was right. The shuttle, and by extension the mobile suits may have been affected by that energy wave, and since they had compact fusion reactors, a malfunction wasn't something they could take lightly. She headed towards the cockpit, gliding in the low gravity passing by groups of panicked soldiers carrying out tasks, checking equipment or just general arguing among themselves, to find out what was happening. When she entered the control room of the space shuttle; she found five people rapidly checking switches and read outs talking faintly to each other, voices stressed and fearful, this was never a good sign on a vessel crossing the endless void of space. So far they hadn't noticed her standing there, and that was something she could simply never stand for. She coughed loudly, almost immediately they stood to attention. She gestured for them to relax and they stood a little easier, though not by much.

"Now then, status report if you'd please captain." She asked calmly and clearly. The captain: a large man in his late forties, with a small black beard and gruff rasping voice began speaking, he looked scared, very scared.

"to put it simply, I believe we are no longer in our universe but a parallel one my Lady." he said simply, the others looked at him startled, clearly they had been thinking the same thing but hadn't had the nerve to tell her plain and simple, and with good reason. '_That is impossible; there is no way one can travel to another universe, even if they existed at all... but still if it was true.' _she looked back at the captain intensely now.

"And would do you have to prove this outlandish claim, captain?" she asked dangerously, the man tugged at his collar as he replied, it was quiet the outlandish claim to make after all.

"Because my lady, the stars are the same but nothing else is…" he paused, she gave a wave of her hand for him to elaborate on his statement and so he continued this time talking more hurriedly, more urgently eyes looking at her fearful and considering what this gruff captain hand been through that was a sobering thought.

"There is numerous debris fields where there shouldn't be and vice versa… the colonies we pick up on our scanners are all in the wrong place, and those that are in the right place are the wrong shape. L3 X-18999 is not in there anymore, nor is satellite MO-III." He paused looking at her horrified face, she lost all composure now. '_no MO-III… no army of loyal soldiers… no grandfather. It can't be true surely this isn't happening to me, I'm supposed to become queen of the earth!'_

"We've been gathering information from news sites on the networks we can reach with sensors. Would you like to see them my lady?" he asked, she nodded looking out the front window of the cockpit. "Have Tristan, Isabella and Miss Darlian brought to me please, this is something affecting us all. A short time later in the communication room, the five people were gathered, Mariemaia, Relena, the greys and the communications officer, everyone had removed their helmets. He showed them the news reports of the 'war' between this 'earth alliance' and 'ZAFT'.

"It appears even here we humans have fallen into a war of hatred and racism… and aren't afraid to turn to mass genocide to achieve their goals." Mariemaia said casually as if this sort of thing happened every day, looking at the files on the bloody valentine tragedy and the deployment of N-jammers to earth, effectively driving the planet into to a major energy crisis. "Wouldn't that affect your mobile suits, the n-jammers I mean?" Relena asked looking at them all, it was Tristan who answered her first in is calm collected tone.

"No, our reactors are fine, it seems it only affects nuclear fission where neutrons are released, in our fusion reactors no neutrons are realised to provide the energy to power the suits." He explained, before Mariemaia cut in eyes still fixed to the monitor.

"And we better keep that fact quiet; now then we are close to the neutral ORB colony… Heliopolis… I say we set up a base there, and give the mobile suits a proper maintenance to see if any of their systems were damaged. Tristan, can I rely on you and your sister to find us a way through customs and to acquire some funds to rent a warehouse for the suits?" she asked looking at them, them both nodded, and headed over to a free computer in the corner. With that done she turned to face Relena Darlian, who stared at her, her face an unreadable mask.

"Will you cooperate with us, or will you try to resist, I'll say it now, but to do so would be pointless as there isn't really anywhere you can go?" but as she asked, she saw Relena's eyes flash over to the monitor again, Mariemaia followed her gaze, her eyes widened in shock at what she saw '_what are the chances of that.'_ She thought as they read the whole article, it was then that Relena looked back at her and asked.

"I don't suppose you have a mask do you?" she asked looking Mariemaia dead in the eye, she looked confused at this and called for a soldier to retrieve something from storage. Turning back to face she waited for the man to return with it. It turned out to be Zechs Marquise mask.

"Your brother had lots of spares lying around." Mariemaia said, sarcastically, as she handed it to Relena who gazed at it. "Are you sure about wearing it?" Mariemaia asked looking at her; she looked back at the article before nodded, placing it on her head. She turned to face the small girl, her blue eyes now hidden beneath the white mask.

"How do I look?" she asked, smiling slightly. '_Like your brother did, when he went to battle in a mobile suit against my father.' _She thought to herself, though out loud she said, "very mysterious." Relena's smile faded as she thought this over. With this, she went over to an intercom to address the crew on what has happened…

"_**Attention everyone, this announces is to inform you of the events that have recently transpired. As you all are aware of, we have been struck by a wave of unknown energy, we can now conform that the wave has somehow propelled us into a parallel universe. This universe which follows the cosmic era averse to our own after colony upon their colonisation of space, is in a grip of war between those born natural, naturals, and those genetically modified from birth, coordinators. This has led to hatred and jealousy resulting in a nuclear strike on a colony with a casualty figure of almost a quarter of million… this was countered by the deployment of neutron jammers, thus rending the planet below in a major energy crisis with casualties relating to it exceeding those caused by the nuclear strike a hundredfold. These devices which prevent the release of neutrons from atoms which, in short prevents nuclear fission from occurring, thankfully we are not affected due to our nuclear fusion reactors. Furthermore the only faction in possession of mobile suits are the coordinators who are the only ones who can pilot them… until we came here that is… without an operating system which naturals can handle it has been a one sided fight, the only reason the earth forces haven't fallen yet is due to their numbers and lack of concern for their casualties. We will soon be reaching the colony of Heliopolis. A colony of the neutral nation ORB, there we will set up a base of operations, from there we will find a suitable colony to produce Gundanium alloy, and assemble an army of mobile suits. We will then devout our efforts to discovering the forces that brought us here, and to find a way back home. I ask of you my brave soldiers, find courage and do not falter in your duty, we will make it home I promise you, may we continue to honour my father's legacy and follow his teachings, Mariemaia out!"**_

It wasn't her best speech, but then she had to make it up on the spot when her grandfather usual told her what to say. When she had finished there was the sound of clapping from the occupants of the room, everyone but Relena who just stared at her, though only for a few seconds. '_Don't blush! Treize would have done this sort of thing in his stride; it is simply a part of being a leader. It's expected of me to do it well.' _She thought trying to control her raising body temperature. With that done she got out of her space suit, it was very hot and uncomfortable, and began to make herself more presentable to this new world. '_Not that it's going to be much different from our own one… at least I think?' _She thought she straightened her beret and ran a pair of fingers along her eagle feather, ensuring it was straight and perfect. She saw Relena had down the same, removing her space suit, the intercom suddenly sounded it was the captain began making his own address to ship's occupants.

"_**We will be arriving at the harbour soon; everyone is to in civilian clothing, and with no VISIBLE weapons. Tristan and Isabella have prepared a virus which will infect the harbour masters terminal and create a fake paper trail on us, listen up people because I'm not repeating myself here. We are a crew of the machinery company 'Barton foundation' who are moving parts and setting up residence in this colony, keep the suits and armoury units covered and discourage any prying eyes peaceful if possible. We have hacked into the colony communications network and have already found adequate facilities in the factory district. Once we've set up there, I'm sure we can proceed to discovering what brought us here and how we can get back to our own world.**_

With that the intercom cut off. '_If it was only easy, and I have no doubt that tis not going to be way.' _ Mariemaia thought despairingly for a moment, before returning to task at hand. Soon she was watching the colony getting bigger in the shuttle's window, as was the rest of crew like they've just set foot off of earth and were seeing one for the first time. '_I wouldn't how they differ from us, do they have the same concepts we do or are they radically different.' _ She glanced over at Relena who was wearing the mask. '_She'll attract attention, but better that for the mask, than if someone recognised her face, for this world's counterpart of her.' _She thought ,after a short space of time the captain had informed them that the virus had indeed worked and they would be docking soon, Mariemaia went down to the cargo bay to double check the suits were well enough covered so that no one could identify them for what they really are. '_This is it, my first solo command… I hope I make you proud father.' _She thought a grim look on her face.

She along with Tristan, Isabella and Relena all clambered into the front transport's cab. Soon enough, there was great metallic roar as the grind of motors sounded the release of the heavy cargo bay door, there was a slight hiss the air escaped into to the equalizing pressure, a red light glared from inside the colony. It seemed that there they waiting there forever. '_Has something gone wrong? Did they discover the virus?' _but then the light turned green and the colony blast door opened, and the transports rolled out and into the new world.

The inside of the colony was very much like the ones back home, wide open spaces with lush greenery and happy people walking about the place going on with their lives, unaware of the destructive weapons of war they were walking past. Several people glanced at the large transports, or at the young girl and masked woman in driving cab. '_How can these people act like this when people are fighting and dying on the planet below?'_ They stopped suddenly, Mariemaia turned to look ahead to see they had yet again hit a road that the transports were too big to get past. '_The temptation to mount my suit and walk it to the destination is very strong right now, even if it was just to see the look on the people's faces.' _She thought as she asked them why they weren't there yet. Tristan looked at the gps as he answered her.

"We may have taken a wrong turn early…" he trailed off looking at her apologetically. It was then that Relena's voice cut in, their turned to see her masked face.

"I said why don't, we just ask for directions?" she repeated looking at them, through the visor. '_Why didn't I think about that?' _ And without a moment's thought Mariemaia turned to look out the window, she saw a group of teenagers heading over to a car stop. "EXCUSE ME!" she called to them waving, putting on her best innocent child voice she could, and beaming widely. One of the group, a boy with a mechanical bird on his shoulder walked over to them. He was about 16 if Mariemaia guessed right, with brown hair and purple eyes. He looked up at her and the rest of cab's occupants in slight confusion, no doubt at her choice of attire and Relena's mask.

"Did you want something little girl?" he asked, looking at her, she had to force herself to maintain her smile. '_Who is he calling little girl! I'm not just some little girl!'_ what she said out loud was.

"Could you give use directions to warehouse complex five… in the factory district?" she added as an afterthought. He ran up to cab and climbed so he was looking into cab. He then told them what route to manually put into the gps. '_Even in the future of space gps's are still the bane of man!'_ once that was done and they had thanked him, he was about to jump off when he suddenly looked back at them curiously.

"What are you guys transporting anyway?" he asked, at this Isabella replied non-chalantly. "Mobile suits." When he gasped and looked at her to see if she was being serious… then he saw the look on her face.

"Very funny, if you won't tell me what it is then don't, there's no reason to be rude over it." He said, this time Relena answered him looking directly at him as she did.

"We're delivering machinery parts for the colony, apparently something has broken down." She said, in a tone that was quite convincing. It seemed to fool this guy at any rates.

"Again, this is the second time this month, well goodbye." He said jumping off, heading back to his friends. They headed off this time on the right track, soon they reached what was clearly the factory district, there was some heavy security going on here. 'I'd have to say _military judging by their posture and concealed weapons, but why are there soldiers in a neutral colony? I'll have to send Tristan and Isabella out on a reconnaissance mission.' _Mariemaia thought to herself as they passed the Morgenroete complex nearby.

Warehouse complex five contained five warehouse units. Large warehouses of steel and concrete, '_Perfect place to hid the mobile suits, and the Tallgeese's armoury.' _She thought, as she hopped down from the cab, and began stretching her arms and legs. Being a child meant she didn't like being stuck in one cramped place for long, she watch as the captain began directing the flow of the convey of vehicles into the complex and began assigning warehouses for each suit, 1 for the Hydra, 2 for the supreme, 3 for Mercurius, four for the Vayeate, while the fifth held all the additional supplies they had, such as the Tallgeese's armoury. She watched them work, saw guards be assigned and posted with concealed weapons. '_Almost a hundred men and women are relying on me to get them home… I wonder how many of them will actually make it there… if any of them at all.' _It was a very sobering thought for a seven year old girl, one who never knew either of her parents and who's only real friends were a pair of highly trained sixteen year olds with a more servant master relationship with her.

She watched them both vanish off into the shadows to perform their recon mission that she had sanctioned for them, to investigate the heavily guarded warehouse complex. She turned to see Relena lying against the wall of warehouse 2, something some in her hand. '_what's that she's got there?'_ Mariemaia thought as she began to walk towards her, in all the noise of her soldiers securing the equipment away she was able to reach her without Relena appearing to notice her approach until-

"Is there something you want Mariemaia?" she asked looking up suddenly, the mask hiding most of her face. Mariemaia paused and realised that she didn't know why she came over in the first place, '_I suppose I wanted to see how she was handling our situation, from a point of no control, where she can focus her mind whole on it.'_

"How are holding up?" she asked, surprised when she heard genuine concern in her voice, that was unlike her. '_I'm just showing concern for my hostage as is the responsibility of any captor.' _She wasn't the only as she seemed to sense more than see the confusion coming from Relena, those hidden eyes seeming to stare into too her soul.

"I didn't know you cared about me that much about me, or is it simply a captor worried about their hostage?" she asked seeming to figure out her reasoning behind her actions, even if Mariemaia didn't quite believe them herself. '_never mind that now, you've got to plan and figure out how you're going to make it back home in time to begin the conquest of earth.' _She thought to herself as the last vehicles entered the complex and the large gates were closed behind them. Indeed she worried most dearly if any of them at all would make it back home or if they would be doomed to be trapped here in this foreign lands permanently.

* * *

**A/N: so then what did you guys think, i decided for this to have to OC's in it for plot reasons, mariemaia will also be different in this, i decided to make her highly intelligent in this one, while still trying to keep her child like nature and ignorance of the world around her.**

**anyways please leave a review saying what you think should happen next, or if i got a detail wrong. don't know when i'll next update it will be when it'll will be.**

_**sincerely Greywolf41 Esquire.**_


End file.
